Blog użytkownika:Geniuszteorii/Moim zdaniem tak powinni poznać swoje tożsamości
Jeżeli pamiętacie Volpina miała powrócić... ROZDZIAŁ 1 : Dzień jak co dzień ●Marinette● Wstałam byłam zmęczona po ostatniej walce Kot stał się smutniejszy postanowilam go spytać gdy siedział na pobliskim dachu. ●Adrien *Czarny Kot* ● Ehh...nie wiem co myśleć jak pojawiła się Lila i usłyszałem od niej że zna moją Biedronkę byłem zaskoczony niby skąd? Potem pojawiła się ona...dlaczego? Szukała jej? Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć. Może ją słyszała? Na misji wydawała się być zazdrosna o mnie jednak coś do mnie czuje... Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie moja Księżniczka -Hej, Kocie o czym tak rozmyślasz?-Przywitała się -O niczym innym tylko o tobie ma Biedroneczko -To słodkie, ale... W ten spostrzegłem ludzi uciekających.Bez zastanowienia ruszyłem im pomóc. ●Marinette*Biedronka* ● Biegli ludzie z portu przeskakałam , bo pewnie tam jest źródło problemu (Spostrzegawczość Mari +10 XD) Weszłam do opuszczonego domu. Trochę się bałam nigdzie go nie było.Nagle jak na zawołanie, stał przy ścianie.O nie... Jego kostium był cały biały oczy przybrały lekko ciemniejszy kolor.Bylam pewna , że opętała go Akuma. -Kocie nie rób nic pochopnie uspokój się i powiedz gdzie jest Akuma. -Huh! Tyle razy zostałem odrzucony.Tyle razy zostałem zraniony. Przez Ciebie to twoja wina! -Spokojnie...chcem ci tylko pomóc-Zaczełam do niego podchodzić. -Stój! Nie zbliżaj się! Zrobiłam to o co poprosił. Nie wiedziałam kiedy dostałam czymś w tył głowy, a potem tylko ciemność.Byłam bardzo zmartwiona tym , że Czarny Kot został Złoczyńcą. ROZDZIAŁ 2: Podstęp ●Adrien *Czarny Kot* ● Biedronka weszła do starego domu. Tylko po co? Ja dostałem się od tyłu.Nie widziałem nic poza otaczającym mnie mrokiem. Nie jednak, nie zobaczyłem kobiecą sylwetkę.Uff...to tylko...Nie, nie nie nie! -Biedronsiu, to ja twój Kotek -Zamknij się! -Przepraszam za to co Ci teraz zrobię -Powiedziałam zamknij się! Nienawidzę Cię Byłem załamany moja Księżniczka nigdy nie była taka agresywna. Nie wiedziałem do czego jest zdolna. Upadłem na kolana.Pamiętam jedynie ból z tyłu głowy i triumfalny śmiech. ROZDZIAŁ 3: Tego się nie spodziewałem/am ●Adrien *Czarny* ● Obudziełem się w jakimś lochu nie jakimś ceglanym jak to w filmach.Był betonowy nie było drzwi tylko jedno podłużne w poziomie okno (Kot opisujesz jak jakiś niby znawca). Obok była jeszcze nieprzytomna Biedrona. Użyłem Kotaklizmu aby rozwlić ścianę no nie wierzę kilku warstwowe.(Sherlock pobudka) Sekunde po nieudanej próbie ucieczki My Lady użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu.Dostała jakąś karteczkę.Była wykończona. Oczywiście złapałem ją by ponownie nie zemdlała. -Biedronko nic ci nie jest? ●Marinette* Biedronka* ● ^W tym samym czasie^ Zobaczyłam Kota próbował zniszczyć betonową ścianę bezskutecznie Szczęśliwy Traf również nie pomógł -Biedronko nic ci nie jest?- Zapytał z troską w głosie -Nie tylko...troche mi słabo Kot zaczął się nachylać chciał mnie pocałować -Kocie myśle że to nie jest dobry moment - Hmm...Nikt nas nie widzi, zaraz się przeminimy, Kocham Cię , wbrew pozorom to idealny moment -Co?! Dobrze ten jeden raz-W moim głosie słychać było nutkę zażenowania Mój partner nie rzucił się na mnie jak czasami to mówi.Z wyczuciem zbliżał się do mojej twarzy. Ja też nie postanowiłam siedzieć bezczynnie (W prawdzie klęczeliście ale dobra) lekko się przysuwałam. Gdy stykneliśmy się ustami zaczełam panikować.On delikatnie musnął je.Uspokoiłam swoje nerwy. Stało się Czarnemu Kotu udało się pocałować Biedronkę. ●Adrien *Czarny Kot* ● -Co?! Dobrze ten jeden raz Czekajcie.Ona się ZGODZIŁA! Juuu huu! Skaczę w duchu ale musiałem być spokojny. Nie będe taki za jakiego mnie prawdopodobnie ma. Powolutku kro po kroczku. Spanikowała no nie. Delikatnie dotknąłem jej ust. Potem mocniej. Nareszcie mój pierwszy pocałunek z Miłością mojego życia. ROZDZIAŁ 4 : Zakochani Przemiana była z paręnaście sekund po tym jak się całowaliśmy. Obawiałem się tego co zaraz zobaczę.Chociaż nie to Moja Biedronsia ktokolwiek nią będzie kocham ją cały czas. Zasłoniła mi oczy oderwaliśmy się od siebie. -Zanim poznamy swoje tożsamości po bardzo długim namyśle...Ja...też...Cię Kocham- Z trudem jej przeszło przez gardło -Biedronko jestem Wniebowzięty tym faktem-Znowu! Przestań bo zniszczysz tą chwilę! Odkryła mi oraz sobie oczy. Marinette to ona...w sumie dziewczyna ni jak nie miała jak powiązać wszystko w całoś bo się przy mnie zacina a ja jako Czarny Kot jestem zupełnie inny...zaraz zaraz jąka się przy mnie to po rozmowie. ●Marinette● TO ADRIEN!! ŻE CO?! TO NIEMOŻLIWE! AAA! Za chwilę zemndleje i tak się stało... -Jaki byłem głupi! -Raczej ja -Hah ty się nie obwiniaj Księżniczko -Jak to w ogóle możliwe? -Tia...wiesz jakie mam życie, gdy jako bohater Paryża, przepraszam pomocnik bohaterki Paryża za bardzo,...jak to powiedzieć wyluzowuje się przez to jestem taki irytujący -Adrien jesteś pełnoprawnym bohaterem naszego miasta! Ale co prawda to prawda jesteś bardzo irytujący. ●Matka Adriena● Tybet -Znalazłam! Pora wracać muszę im pomóc! PARYŻ Miraculum jest w sejfie.Taak! Udało się -Azul stroimy się (Zgapa ale tak mi pasuje) Ominęłam WC (Jeżeli ktoś jest taką amebą że nie wie to skrót od Władca Ciem) Zeszłam do więzienia oczywiście byli tam gdzie są strażnicy. -Oślepiający Blask Powaliło ich.Prościzna. Wachlarzami przeciełam betonowe mury (Kotaklizm jest słaby ale taki wachlarz huh) Zamknełam oczy dla bezpieczeństwa ●Adrienette● Czyli wspólnie odczucia (w trakcie "przechadzki" Matki Adriena po domu) -Marinette zobaczmy co ci dał Szczęśliwy Traf! -O Boże rebus nie bawiłam się w to od czasów dzieciństwa! -Witaj w klubie -Pawica? Skąd?... -Czytaj dalej, pomyślimy później -...jest kluczem?...do Władcy Ciem -Okej Plagg bierz swój ser -Tikki chodź po ciasteczka -Ciasteczka, zazdroszczę -Camembert-Nareszcie przybył Plagg Szybko wsuneli swoje przysmaki i przemieniliśmy się w super bohaterów. Tylko musieli uciec i...magia ściana runeła w pył. -Spokojnie jesteśmy już super bohaterami-Odpowiedział uprzejmie Adrien -Och skoro tak mówicie ●Marinette*Biedronka*● Ona jest Pawicą.Działalam szybko -Może nam Pani pomóc WC -A myślisz że przyjechałam tu na wczasy? Proszę nauczcie się Tego zaklęcia -I już?-Rzucił Kotek -Nie do końca aby zaklęcie podziałało obie strony muszą czuć coś więcej do siebie niż przyjaź -Bez problemu, tak Kropeczko? -Taaa. Zacziliśmy się za plecami Mistrza Akum (Nowa ksywka XD) Zaklęcie brzmiało jak wierszyk dla przedszkolaka (Mari porównanie roku) Magia Yin-Yang pokona cie zniszczy doszczętnie czy tego chcesz czy nie!-Krzykneliśmy razem ROZDZIAŁ 5 Koniec czy może raczej nowy początek Wyrwaliśmy Miraculum z łap WC zadzwoniliśmy na policję. Typowy Happy End. W moim domu pozdejmowałam zdjęcia Adriena . To jeszcze nie był koniec Biedronki przynajmniej moje Kwami tak sądziło.*Wyszła na łąkę* Ja i Adrien jesteśmy razem.Jeśli musiałabym komuś powierzyć sekret to jemu. Pewnie kiedyś wygada go Alyi i Nino ale to będzie kiedyś...będziemy udawać w normalnym życiu że nic się nie zmieniło razem możemy być tylko jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot.Chociaż dowiedziałam się że Adrien mnie kocha on poznał mój sekret ja jego jednak zmieniło się wiele. ♥♥♡KONIEC♡♥♥ Za wszelkie błedy Przepraszam to moje pierwsze opko mam nadzieje że się spodobało mogę napisać dodatkowo świąteczny odc jeśli chcecie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania